Miss Til
Miss Til is a character in the third installment of the Battle Arena Toshinden video game series. She made her first and only appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, as an unlockable counterpart to Shizuku Fuji, with a similar moveset to her, although her attacks are slightly more damaging. Story Miss Til is a fortune teller who serves under Abel in the Soshiki as his third-in-command. Also, as both Abel's personal fortune teller and confidant, Miss Til has been there to give him very helpful advice and strategies about his own detailed and intricate plans so that he can execute them with no problem. As a fighter, Miss Til is very ruthless and doesn't hesitate to eliminate any threat that goes against the Soshiki. In a closed meeting one day, Abel tells his top three commanders (Vermilion, Miss Til, Schultz) about his plan to bring Agon Teos to the Earth and that he entrusts all three of them to initiate their own important roles from within the plan with no setbacks or problems. While Schultz was in charge of the ritual ceremony via his assigned role as the master ritualist and Vermilion was in charge of gathering and leading the assassins as their field commander, Miss Til was in charge of obtaining the past dossier files of the Toshinden fighters so that she could show them to Abel in an instant, enabling the two of them to analyze and determine the strengths and weaknesses of each fighter which would then allow them to give direct and absolute instructions to the assassins on how to fight and defeat their specific targets upon sight. At the third Toshindaibukai tournament, Miss Til had decided to participate in the event so that she could give Abel the time needed for the ritual ceremony. Eventually from within the tournament, Miss Til had found herself encountering and facing off against Shizuku Fuji: a Japanese female gambler who was protecting the potential vessel for Agon Teos, named David. Determined to fulfill her master's desire, Miss Til had fought against Shizuku with both her strength and power, but in the end, it had proved to be quite futile as Shizuku was successful in slaying Miss Til. Ironically, Miss Til had secretly foreseen her own death prior to the tournament and realized that she would inevitably die before the conclusion of the event, but despite this troubling revelation, Miss Til was still determined to fulfill her assigned mission, regardless of her own predestined fate. Move Lists Miss Til is Shizuku's counterpart but some of her moves such as one of her special attacks, her Overdrive and her Soul Bomb are different which she releases two large butterfly projectiles as opposed to Shizuku's Soul Bomb when executed. Her weapon is a large flute as opposed to Shizuku's large kiseru. Special Attacks *'Spirit's Dagger': Miss Til will throw a single knife to her opponent. She also does this in mid air. *'Spirit's Dance': Miss Til spins her large flute to send her opponent a blaze in a slight damage. *'Dance of Death': Miss Til spins herself like a flaming top to hit her opponent in one hit. *'Phantom Tail' Overdrive *'Vicious Fascination': Miss Til viciously spins her large flute several times until knocking her opponent through the ceiling. Secret Move *'Triangle Firebreath': Miss Til blows her large flute to create purplish pink flames on her opponent. Desperation Move *'Evil Flame': Miss Til spins her large flute and she spins continuously with her right hand creating a vacuum surge of flames to set her opponent a blaze. Gallery misstil2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Organization Category:Characters